


Angels Fall With Broken Wings - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel descended into Hell it was with the sole purpose to resurrect the Righteous Man. He was captured and subjected to the worst that Hell had to offer. When the chance finally came to fulfill his mission he saw that he was too late: Dean's soul had been twisted into a demon. He resurrected Dean anyway knowing the man, now demon, might be the only hope to stop the apocalypse. Now both the demon and the now fallen angel must figure out what it means to be human, and what they mean to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Fall With Broken Wings - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang 2016 story. [ Angels Fall With Broken Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6973087/chapters/15893245), written by OhWilloTheWisp.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Credit for background goes to [Wyldraven](http://wyldraven.deviantart.com/art/The-Path-STOCK-114229751)  



End file.
